


Hold me in your arms, baby

by sugarypiment



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarypiment/pseuds/sugarypiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une simple soirée comme ils aimaient tant les partager, sans rien d'autre afin de bercer leur étreinte que cette unique touche musicale s'élevant du tourne disques...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me in your arms, baby

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Bonjour, bonsoir !  
> Quoi de plus positif pour l'inauguration d'un profil qu'une touche de douceur et de délicatesse. . .  
> Il s'agira donc, comme vous l'aurez compris, de mon premier écrit sur ce site.  
> Celui-ci fut appuyé sur la chanson "Put your head on my shoulder", de Paul Anka.
> 
> Disclamer : Les personnages ainsi que leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas, bien entendu.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Les crépitements du feu qui s'élevaient depuis l'âtre du salon de façon échevelée avaient la connotation familière d'une rythmique des plus acrimonieuses aux oreilles des deux individus qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, la tête du jeune télépathe se laissant choir tendrement contre l'épaule de son alter ego, un sourire transparent éclairant son visage.

L'atmosphère qui régnait à travers le salon était douce, baladeuse. Et les quelques verres de Whisky que les deux acolytes s'étaient permis de consommer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée venaient doucement leur embrumer l'esprit, sans que cela n'en soit vraiment désagréable, laissant les quelques notes de musique alanguies que Charles avait opté de démarrer dans le tourne disque s'élever autour de leurs deux silhouettes situées côtes à côtes sur l'un des fauteuils en cuire.

La journée avait été longue -cela semblait être devenu dès lors gravé dans les lignes de leur routine- mais ce fait ne leur paraissait pas comme étant une contrariété.  
Ils se sentaient respirer face à ces nouveaux jours qui s'offraient à présent à eux. Et l'avancement approbateur des événements ne faisait qu'appliquer un nouvel enduit de baume à leurs cœurs.

 _L'Espoir_.

Au rythme que ce mot étincelant venait se répercuter à travers le fil de ses songes tel un flux de sérénité, Charles s'en vint à affleurer de son pouce le dessus de la main du maître de métaux qu'il tenait précieusement dans la sienne depuis un instant déjà, ses prunelles embuées par l'alcool et la fatigue se perdant à travers les flammes dansantes de la cheminée, la mine légère.

Leur coutumier repas commun s'était achevé quelques heures auparavant, après que Hank eut annoncé devoir retourner se cloître dans son laboratoire d'une façon sans doute trop enthousiasme, chose qui fut bien vite engendrée par la proposition d'Alex afin de commencer une partie de cartes que Raven et Sean acceptèrent après concertation.

Et dès lors, le calme régnait à travers le Manoir Xavier. Un calme que la vie semblait, petit à petit, avoir affleuré du bout de ses doigts au rythme des jours qui précédaient à nouveau.

Ne perdant son sourire, le jeune télépathe détacha ses prunelles céruléennes de l'âtre du feu avant de venir les déposer sur son amant qui semblait lui-même s'être égaré entre diverses réflexions plus éclaircies qu'à l'accoutumée, à en croire le sourire dissimulé qui était venu étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

Il aimait voir son alter-ego parvenir, de temps à autre, à laisser ses pensées se pencher vers des futilités quotidiennes mais bien réelles, afin de ne pas se remblayer sur lui-même.  
Il aimait le voir rire à gorge déployée sans se soucier du reste, comme un peu plus tôt encore, alors que leur sujet de conversation commune autour de la table de la salle à manger était partie en un véritable fou rire partagé.  
Il aimait ces soirées passées à ses côtés sans mots dire, comme si aucune parole n'était nécessaire afin de remplir ce silence ambiant, à savourer ces instants qui lui paraissait si précieux et si fragiles à la fois. Comme de la porcelaine.

Se redressant quelque peu de sa posture précédente, Charles songea à quitter de sa main celle d'Erik, chose qui eut lieu d'appeler l'attention de celui-ci, le télépathe s'en venant à se redresser maladroitement du fauteuil sur lequel les deux acolytes avaient prit place, un sourire indéchiffrable étant venu étirer ses traits que les flammes rougeoyantes du feu venaient faire dansoter de façon hypnotiseuse.

« Dansons. »

Quémanda-t-il tout en gardant son attention rivée sur le visage de son alter-ego, son sourire ne faisant que s'éterniser de manière enjouée sur son propre visage.

Son invitation eut lieu de faire s'afficher un sourire parallèle à Erik de façon amusée par cette demande par sa fois peu attendue, un rire que la liqueur rendait désarmant venant s'échapper malgré lui.

« Danser ? »

Répéta-t-il de façon incrédule, ses sourcils s'étant haussés au rythme de ses propos.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je suis capable de ce genre de choses ? »

Poursuivit l'Allemand dans une pointe de raillerie, comme si l'évidence de son refus devait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Charles revendiquant toutefois.

« Allons. Moi non plus je ne suis pas doué pour ça. »

Voyant qu'Erik levait ses yeux au ciel dans un sourire mal dissimulé, le jeune télépathe ajouta, en guise de requête.

« S'il te plaît Erik. »

Bien sûr, Charles connaissait Erik.  
Sans doute un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

Il connaissait ses points forts, tout comme il connaissait ses faiblesses. Et il savait que primer de ses charmes personnels était quelque chose qui manœuvrait parfaitement, et ce à chaque fois, sur les agissements de celui-ci. Et ce sans même avoir le besoin de recourir à son pouvoir.

Charles avait encré ses prunelles azurées dans celles du maître de métaux qui semblaient machinalement s'être dirigées une seconde fois sur sa personne suite à ce « s'il te plaît » par sa fois peu anticipé, l'un de ses sourcils s'étant arqué de façon spontanée.

« Toi... »

S'exaspéra Erik après une poignée de secondes tout en détournant son attention dans une pointe d'irritabilité sans pour autant en abandonner son rictus précédent, le visage du télépathe s'éclairant dans une lueur de victoire alors que son amant s'en venait à se redresser de façon ennuyée du fauteuil en cuire tout en soupirant lourdement.  
Encore une fois, Charles avait gagné, et Erik se demandait si un jour, il parviendrait à refuser ne serait-ce qu'une des demandes du sourire insolant de son cadet.  
Sans doute, oui.  
Mais pas encore aujourd'hui.

Rejoignant Charles au centre même de la pièce dans une enjambée unique, Erik lui exprima dans un simple sourire ô combien il le haïssait faussement, chose que le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres n'eut point de mal à comprendre, sa mine feignant la pureté ne faisant que s'éterniser de plus belle sur son visage d'ange.  
Ah, quel idiot faisait-il.

À cet instant même, le tourne disque s'en vint de lui-même à conclure le morceau de musique qui s'élevait précédemment depuis quelques minutes déjà, un second s'en suivant spontanément, chose qui sembla d'autant plus enchanter le télépathe.  
Il en aurait presque été possible que celui-ci ait calculé avec minutie que cette chanson exacte allait commencer à l'instant même où ils se feraient enfin face, mais Erik songea que dans son état, l'esprit flegmatique en raison de ses précédents verres de Whisky, cela n'aurait été que très peu probable.

« Tiens regarde. Mets ta main ici. »

Indiqua Charles tout en guidant l'une des mains de son amant de direction de ses hanches en laissant son regard imprégner le sien dans une contemplation lointaine, les sourcils d'Erik se fronçant malgré lui alors qu'il se positionnait comme indiqué, les mains du télépathe s'en suivant afin de venir épouser tendrement les omoplates de celui-ci.

« Comme ça. »

Murmura le plus jeune avec plaisance, chose qui eut lieu de venir quelque peu vexer Erik qui peinait à se positionner correctement, un rire silencieux s'élevant d'entre les lèvres du télépathe.

« Et maintenant ? »

Interrogea le maître de métaux avant de se pincer quelque peu les lèvres, sentant d'ores et déjà la silhouette de Charles entreprendre un doux et léger balancement au rythme des notes du morceau qui ne faisaient qu'anticiper l'arrivée prévisible des premières paroles.

« Tu te laisses simplement bercer par la musique. »

Indiqua celui-ci avant de venir déposer le flan de son propre visage contre l'une des épaules de son amant qui resta toutefois hésitant, suivant parallèlement ses mouvements.

Bien vite, la voix du chanteur qui ne se faisait plus espérer vint enfin accompagner les quelques notes de musique qui s'élevaient déjà depuis le tourne disque, les lèvres de Charles venant d'elles-même former les paroles de celles-ci dans un murmure à peine audible qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son sourire.

« _Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms, baby..._ »

Ses paupières se fermant d'elles-même à l'accord de leurs vacillations lentes et rythmées qui s'harmonisaient avec les notes, le jeune télépathe poursuivit le refrain dans un souffle léger qui mettait en évidence sous doux accent anglais.

« _Squeeze me oh so tight, show me that you love me too.._. »

Ses gestes se faisant plus attestés au fil du morceau de musique qui venait bercer leurs êtres l'un contre l'autre, Erik ne put s'abstenir de sourire également, d'une façon à la fois attendrie et amusée par les faits et geste de son cadet, l'une de ses mains se laissant remonter affectueusement d'elle-même le long du dos de celui-ci.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Charles Xavier pour apprécier cette sorte de climat romanesque à l'eau de rose, à danser de façon flegmatique sur le rythme d'un disque racontant l'Amour de façon si facile, sans se soucier du reste.  
Les choses leur paraissaient soudainement si simples, si légères. Comme si tout n'était qu'une évidence, que le monde qui les entourait n'était plus qu'un futile fragment matériel qui, petit à petit, se dissipait au rythme de leur pas, ne laissant plus rien à par leur douce étreinte. Ne laissant plus rien à par leurs deux silhouettes accolées l'une contre l'autre.

Ils auraient souhaité rester de la sorte éternellement. Se laissant ensevelir par cette atmosphère si changeante, semblable à la teinte d'une aquarelle qui se serait diluée à travers une parcelle d'eau, sans jamais s'en délaisser.  
Car c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Car tout cela ne pouvait être autrement.  
Car ils étaient tout bonnement incapables de se repérer autrement qu'ensemble.

« _You and I will fall in love..._ »

Chantonna Charles dans son éternel sourire, laissant son visage s'enfouir un peu plus contre la nuque de son amant qui avait laissé l'une de ses mains parcourir la douce chevelure sombre du télépathe de façon joueuse, un rire muet et simpliste s'échappant dans un soupir d'entre ses lèvres, trouvant cette situation des plus plaisantes.

Le disque continuant de tourner, leurs pieds se déplacèrent maladroitement et de façon informelle, les crépitements des flammes dans l'âtre accompagnant leur étreinte au rythme du morceau avec distance, comme une berceuse. Et Erik s'en vint à resserrer spontanément la silhouette de son amant contre la sienne à l'aide de l'une de ses mains qu'il pressa tendrement contre son dos, cherchant à le sentir toujours plus proche de son être.  
Comme s'il craignait que, d'un instant à l'autre, il ne s'échappe d'entre ses doigts.  
Comme s'il ressentait le _besoin_ de l'avoir contre lui, perdu dans ses bras, et que jamais, rien ni personne ne pourrait le lui dérober, tel son bien le plus précieux qu'il chérissait plus que son souffle, plus que la lueur du soleil. Plus que l'Existence elle-même.

« _Whisper in my ear, baby, words I want to hear, baby. Put you head on my shoulder..._ »

La voix de Charles semblait s'éteindre à chaque instant, se laissant disparaître sur un sourire des plus doux alors qu'il gardait ses paupières soigneusement fermées, ayant resserré parallèlement ses mains contre la chemise de son acolyte tout en se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur qu'il parvenait à discerner à travers sa cage thoracique, tel un oiseau en cage.

Le morceau s'achevant enfin, les deux silhouettes étroitement liées l'une contre l'autre s'en vinrent à, lentement, immobiliser leur bercement précédent, restant précieusement enlacées dans ce nouveau silence, comme s'ils étaient dès lors tout bonnement incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre.  
Comme si, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne souhaitait briser cet instant si estimable à leurs yeux d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Se contentant d'écouter sans mot dire le murmure des flammes depuis la cheminée mélangé à leur rythme cardiaque qui, dès lors, se répercutait à l'unisson en leur for intérieur.

« Je t'aime. »

Souffla Erik d'une voix à peine audible tout en laissant son visage s'enfouir entre les quelques mèches de cheveux sombres de son amant, s'imprégnant de son odeur qu'il aimait tant tout en gardant ses paupières fermées, un maigre sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

Un souffle semblable à un rire attendri s'élevant du télépathe s'en vint à s'entrechoquer avec le silence, ses mains se resserrant d'elles-même avec ardeur contre Erik avant de détacher son visage de la nuque de celui-ci dans le but de lui faire face, leurs prunelles venant se plonger instinctivement les unes dans les autres, comme par habitude.

Le sourire de Charles en aurait presque semblé irréel aux yeux du maître de métaux. Il était silencieux et pourtant, son regard céruléen étincelant sous la douce lueur des flammes et de l'émotion semblait être capable d'en dire bien plus que n'importe quelles paroles qu'il aurait tenté d'employer.  
Il l'aimait. C'était un fait. Une évidence indéniable.  
Il en était fou. Et il était de même pour Erik lui-même.

Approchant son visage du sien, le télépathe s'en vint à déposer un unique baisé sur les lèvres de son acolyte de la façon la plus douce, la plus attentionnée qu'il fut capable de faire, les deux individus étant dès lors comme tout bonnement incapables de faire cesser leur sourire commun qui éclairait leur deux visages.

Non, les choses ne pouvaient pas être autrement.


End file.
